


Without End

by LSRobson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSRobson/pseuds/LSRobson
Summary: When Death finds himself stuck on Earth in a human form, he soon finds that along with tangibility, being human brings emotions and a whole range of other things. How does the world keep moving when Death falls in Love?





	Without End

Grym was not a normal fifteen-year-old boy. He was a fifteen-year-old boy who had lived for a very long time.

In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was God, and with him, he brought the Heavens and the Earth, the sky, Dry land (and plant life), the stars, those which live on water and in the air, and all the creatures that lived on dry land. On the seventh day, God rested. But something else stirred. For with life, comes Death. Death roamed the new land, taking souls that passed here and there, but not for a great many years was Death called to the Great Garden. When Death found its way there it was shocked by what greeted it, creatures with little hair on their bodies except on their heads and at the join of legs and torso.  
Death found these creatures rather strange and so it sought God, and asked him of what to do, God said, “go back to them and bring them on to the next world like you have so many souls before” When Death questioned him as to what they were, he answered not and so Death returned to the creatures. When Death returned there were a great many more of these creatures and it took Death a lot of time to find the two it was sent for. When Death took them and helped them pass, God told Death, “You serve all the creatures of this world Death, but you must never leave this species unchecked.” And Death never did.

Over time, though it never noticed, Death grew. In the beginning, Death was abstract, but as time moved ever on Death became, ever so human. For belief shapes reality and if enough people believe a thing then it can become true. Death became dark at first, a cloud of darkness, stalking the land and taking those who had lived their time. But then he realised something, he had become… a “he”?  
Eventually, he realised he had a body. Not a body like you or I but one that was hollow, a body that we all have but we are not defined by. He appeared a skeleton, but he had much more power than the average Abstraction. He had power over matter and time. Power over the mind and power over life. A power that he rarely exercised as he saw no point. He wore a black robe over his ivory bones and carried a scythe which hummed with energy and light which reflected the emptiness in the sockets where a humans eyes would be

Over yet more time, Death met others. These others supplied death but were not above Death, they were, in a sense, Death’s subordinates. Their names were Pestilence, Famine and War. They brought about death and they oversaw aspects of human life that all led to more death. These were not the only abstractions, for they roamed far and wide. There were Two Major families that quarrelled each consisted of seven siblings and one parent. The parents for each were Sin and Virtue. Sin’s children were: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. Virtues children were: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility. The two families opposed one another utterly and their fights raged in the human world as well as their own. Personally, Death would’ve despised the conflict, if he had emotions, as he saw the families as one and believed that the rivalry was groundless. 

Death, however, was not above all, he answered to two people alone, though neither showed him restraint. One was God, the creator of all, who took the souls of those who followed Virtue’s family to live again once they died. The other was Lucifer, a fallen angel, whose job was once to punish those who followed Sin’s family, though now he offered them life again.  
However, this did not account for all of Earth’s peoples as many followed neither family or followed both. Those people resided in Death’s realm (Purgatory, as it is sometimes known) and worked. These people were the ones who had no time for the virtues or the sins as they were always consumed with work, and as that was all they knew in life, it is what they continued in death. The souls who resided in Death’s realm aided in the transporting of souls, which allowed Death more time for investigation (He never called it free time).

One day, he had been on Earth and a strange thought came to mind. He acted upon it instinctively though afterwards, he wondered why. He waved his hand and his robe vanished. Around his bones formed muscle. And around the muscle form skin, skin as white as snow. From his head sprung hair as white as the skin it sat upon and in the empty sockets of his eyes formed two white and black orbs. He stood at 7’1” and was completely naked. As a sudden wave hit him, he fell backwards unconscious.

When he woke three hours later he was in a completely white room on a bed. He recognised this room as he had been here before (though the memory was vague). He was in a hospital. When a doctor came to ask his name, the words caught in his throat. He could not say the one word he had always known, so he settled for something else. “Grym,” he said. "My name is Grym"


End file.
